


DbD short stories

by GlitchyWorld324



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Danny being Danny, Danny should be a warning itself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Just all the DbD characters tbh, Kinda, Multi, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence, gets a bit shippy here fellas, poor attempt at humor, reader insert??, some/a lot of OOC moments, typical DbD violence/deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Just some fun short stories of DbD based off of some dreams/stuff that has happened to me in the game.It’s written as original character but could also be classified as a reader insert.Typical DbD violence and deaths but with a bit more talking in it.All the stories are technically connected in this.Also it gets really shippy in this (I suck at summaries).
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Multiple Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Spine Chill ain’t everything, kid.

There were many things to fear while in a trial, one can be from selfish teammates that’ll take resources from you or perhaps drop a pallet on you while the killer is chasing you two just to save their own hide, or maybe you were just unlucky and the killer found you first and decides to constantly follow you for the whole trial. There were many things that could go wrong within the first few minutes of a trial, but one thing that would always put me on edge would be when you don’t hear or see from the survivor at all.

It was always the beginning of a trial that caused the world to sway and move under my feet and caused me to become dizzy for only a moment, I had yet to get used to being transported into a trial, but it wasn’t as bad as the first time, it was like a distant memory of the first time I was thrown into a trial but just as the memory aroused it was quickly pushed back down as I forced myself to focus on where I was. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that we were in the Red Forest, Mother’s Dwelling, the Huntress’ home. The rain and harsh winds here never failed to make my fingers sting and become numb which always made me wish I was granted some type of gloves from the god of this realm that forced us to play these messed up games.

After a moment of taking in my surroundings, I willed myself to move silently along the edges of a cluster of trees, keeping an eye and ear out for any sounds that’ll indicate which killer me and the three other survivors were up against, but with no sounds or even distant screams to indicate where the killer might be, it caused my skin to crawl and my paranoia to skyrocket. It was movement out of the corner of my eye that caused me to jump at first, my head snapping in the direction of the movement only to see a fellow survivor sneaking along past a pallet that was against a wooden wall, I was quick to recognize that it was Jake and that he was heading towards the same generator as I was.

It didn’t take him long to spot me either as the moment he did, he waved me over in a silent, urgent motion, which I quickly followed, moving across the small clearing to the generator that was pushed into the corner against a wooden wall. Sadly that meant both of us were out in the open when repairing the generator.

“Hey.” I silently greeted the man, which he returned with a silent nod, he wasn’t much of a talker but he was here longer than most survivors here, and he was a selfless man, aiding others and even on occasions sacrificing himself just as long as the others could escape.

“Have you seen the killer yet?” I asked in a hushed whisper as I pulled two cut wires out from the generator and proceeded to try and kickstart the generator into starting up.

A single head shake was enough of an answer for me as we continued working on the generator. It only took about a minute or so for the generator to be completed, and with the lights overhead lighting up the area, Jake motioned for me to go find another generator as he went towards the main building.

Any survivor knew that they shouldn’t stick around the generator that had just finished up unless they wanted to run into the killer, so with a quick turn, I moved away from the generator and headed towards a generator furthest from the area, which only lead me to the killer shack, peering inside the wooden building, there was no generator, but the basement was here.

A shiver racked up my spine, which alerted me very quickly as I looked around for a moment, trying to spot if the killer was coming my way, when I saw nothing, I knew something was wrong as I had yet to hear a heartbeat, so thinking quickly, I decided to do the dumbest thing ever and bolt into the basement before resting at the bottom of the stairs behind the small wall there. I was silent as I heard footsteps from above, marking down my knowledge of the killers, I knew it had to be one of those silent killers- the ones that liked to stalk their prey first before going in for the kill. I was silently relieved that it was Michael, for the footsteps were too light to be the large man, but that only meant that it could either be the Pig (which I had heard Tapp refer to her as Amanda) or Ghost Face.

I silently prayed that it wasn’t Amanda, for every match I had with her, I was always the first to be killed off, the first time I was unlucky and had the reverse bear trap go off as I was just inches from the box that had contained the keys to the damn thing, and then after that it just seemed that she always targeted me no matter what, even if I wasn’t her obsession, but Ghost Face?

He was different from the others, while he shared similar traits from both Amanda and Michael, he was also a sleazy bastard that enjoyed the torment of others, sometimes he just went for the kill immediately, other times he enjoyed scaring the others, taunting them after downing them, or causing wounds just to take a picture of it, a memory sprung up of my second time running into him, he was trying to dive his blade into my back while we were in Haddonfield, Michael’s home, and as I bolted up the stairs, I had miscalculated which open window led to the roof which resulted in me falling out of a two story window and right onto harsh pavement, which in return caused both of my feet to let out a sickening crack as I feel to the ground in pain, I gagged at the memory of seeing my own bones protruding out of my ankles, even Ghost Face had to take a second to gather what he had just saw, before he started to erupt in hysterical giggles, finding my misery amusing, an boy was he such a talker, none of the other killers really talked much and if they did, it was either to mutter or yell an insult or curse as you either escaped them for a third time by dropping a pallet on their head or them finally hooking you only for the last generator to go off, but Ghost Face was different, it was like he remembered he had a mouth on him and decided to never close it.

The only good thing that happened during that round was that he was too busy taking pictures of my disgusting injuries that he ended up forgetting all about the other two survivors as they finished the rest of the generators while I bled to death, I wasn’t mad afterwards when I returned back to the camp with the others, but Nea did end up teaching me how to balance and brace myself properly after hearing about what happened. Afterwards Ghost Face seemed to like to toy with me first before going in for the kill, to see if I would make any mistakes like that again before realizing that I was just wasting his time and leaving me for dead after catching me on a meat hook.

Snapping back to reality, I peered through the hole in the wall, trying to see the man, I could still hear him moving around, but just as my legs were getting sore from leaning on them, I heard the man start to make his way downstairs.

His boots thumped heavily with each step he took, obviously trying to scare me out, even as he hummed a little tune to himself, “Come out, com out, wherever you are!” he sang out, nearly slamming his boots on to the stairs as he jumped from where he was to the bottom of the stairs.

There was a pause once he reached the bottom, obviously taking in his surroundings to tell where I could have been hiding, but just as he was about to approach, the sound of two gens popping off alerted him. A silent curse escaped from him as he turned and bolted up the stairs, supposedly leaving the killer shack to go after the others.

I let out a sigh of relief, standing up, I took the time to go to the chest in the corner of the room, scavenging for anything that could be helpful to me or the others. A moment of silence passed before I found a medkit, it wasn’t a good one, but it would suffice if I or anyone else were to get hurt. Snatching it up, I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could, wanting to get out of the basement fast, I sprinted out of the killer shack and headed towards a nearby generator that was only half way complete.

Orange sparks flew from it, obviously showing that it had been damaged, but I didn’t let that deter me, even if he was probably nearby chasing one of my teammates, I wasn’t going to let their progress go in vain.

I had just started to tamper with the gears, when a scream ripped through the air, it didn’t sound as if they were just hooked, but it didn’t help that I recognized the scream belonging to Kate. I silently hoped someone was close enough to her that if she were to get hooked they would save her just in time, but when the sound of rushing footsteps came towards me and a shiver ran up my spine with the sound of a racing heartbeat in my ears, I realized just too late that the killer was heading straight back towards me.

I wanted to scream in frustration, with the generator only just now stopped sparking and barely any progression made, my face went red with frustration as I silently cursed Ghost Face for coming back, possibly knowing that I would work on the closest generator from the killer's shack.

I quickly let go of the generator and pushed myself to run as fast as I could go, but with no pallet in sight, there’s a doubt that I’d be able to run far enough to lose him.

“I’m going to get you.” he sang out, as I felt the breeze of his knife slice across my back, not enough to damage me, but enough to make me let out a yelp in surprised as I pushed myself further towards a jungle gym as I’ve heard most of the survivors refer to a bunch of walls with either a window or pallet as.

I practically lunged over the window, my feet hitting the edge of the windowsill as I scrambled forward and ran around one of the walls, looking behind me on occasions to see if he was following me, and seeing him run around the corner confirmed that he was in fact, following after me, and I looped him for a good minute or so around the jungle gym before turning another corner and circled back to the window, but as I went to jump through it again, Ghost Face appeared from the other side just as I was halfway through it, he grabbed me by my hoodie, pulling me through while plunging his hunting knife into my stomach, making sure that he could see the horrified look on my face before throwing me over his shoulder.

“Awe, did you forget that I can play mind games too?” he teased, letting out a laugh as if he had said something funny, I scowled and started to struggle, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of putting me on a hook as he calmly walked towards a nearby sacrificial hook that was near the main building, he grabbed me by my waist and threw me up on the hook as I let out a pained scream, “now, behave yourself, I’ll be back soon.” he waved goodbye to me with his knife before stalking off towards where he left Kate.

I let out a pained groan as my limbs went slack, not wanting to struggle in case someone might come to save me, even as the sound of the heartbeat fading in my ears, there didn’t seem to be anyone around to come and rescue me, possibly focusing more on generators and healing Kate than me, though it didn’t matter, I still had time before I would have to start struggling.

But as time passed, and the Entity spider-like claws started to creep around me, and the distant sound of screams and generators came from all around me, I soon realized that I may not make it this round.

“Tina!” I heard a voice silently call out, before seeing Claudette come from around the corner, “Give me a second, I’ll get you down from there.” she looked around for a second before unhooking me, she then gestured for me to follow her so that if Ghost Face came around, he wouldn’t immediately try to stalk them in order to down them easily.

“How many generators left?” I asked as Claudette patched up the wound in my shoulder and on my right side.

“Just one more, we’re going to work on the one near the killer shack, he seems to be distracted with Jake at the moment.” she quickly explained, she used the medkit that I had on me in order to make the healing process go faster, “Perhaps after this trial I’ll teach you how to care for yourself.” she offered, flashing me a kind smile which I returned.

“It’ll sure be helpful.” I answered before pondering, “What happened to Kate?”

A soft sigh left her lips, “We couldn’t get to her in time, he made sure none of us could get to her while he had her hooked.”

“Fucking hell, he’s unbearable..” I muttered, as a shout rang through the air, letting us know that Jake had just been downed, “Which hook is he on?”

“His second, I believe.”

“And you?”

“I can’t get hooked again.”

I nodded solemnly, “Go work on that last generator, I’ll go get Jake.” I informed her, standing to my feet once she finished healing me, “but it’ll be done faster if we work on it together.” she tried to tell me, but I shook my head, “Wouldn’t be any use if the Entity is blocking the gen.” I reminded her, and she frowned slightly before nodding.

“The moment I get Jake off that hook, start working on it as soon as possible or at least try to find a generator that isn’t blocked.” I told her before running towards Jake.

It didn’t take me long to find him, and within scanning the area, I didn’t see Ghost Face anywhere either, but I remained crouched as I rounded the corner, sneaking behind Jake, I still didn’t see the killer, so deciding the coast was clear, even as my spine chill didn’t go off, I quickly ran in front of Jake, picking the man up and off of the hook. When I went to patch his wounds, he pushed me away, shaking his head.

“We don’t have time.” he quickly informed me before urging me to go find a generator or try to find Claudette and help her out.

“What about you?” I asked, taking a few steps forward, pondering if I should leave the saboteur while he was still injured or not.

Jake just waved me off, giving me one reassuring look before walking away, with that, I went in the opposite direction, looking for Claudetter, or any unfinished generators, which soon ended up with me on one of the balconies (if you can even call it that) of the cabin, working on a generator while Jake was off possibly sabotaging hooks with Claudette hopefully finishing up her generator.

It was until I heard the distant sound of a generator going off and the alarm of the exit gates being powered up that made a wave of adrenaline course through my body as I quickly jumped off the balcony and headed towards a nearby exit gate.

Hope swelled in my chest, hoping that we could actually leave this place with almost a full team, but as I pulled down the lever to open the exit gate, a single shiver ran down my spine, hinting that the killer was heading my way.

Glancing behind me, my eyes widened seeing Ghost Face walking towards me with a hurried pace, but what made my heart drop was seeing a glowing totem that had once been dull.

The bastard brought NOED.

I silently hoped that I would be able to open the gate enough for the others to finish it, or that I’d be enough of a distraction that the others could escape through the other gate without me.

“Man, you just don’t listen, do you?” I threw myself off of the lever as he went to strike me, I barely missed his knife embedding itself into my back as I scrambled away and headed for the main building, hoping that I could possibly lose him there, but he was hot on my heels and it seemed that he knew what I was trying to do.

All it took was one wrong turn and I would be instantly downed on the ground bleeding out, and that’s exactly what happened.

I took one sharp turn, lost my footing which caused me to stumble and a knife embedding itself into my back between my shoulder blades that caused me to fall to the floor in pain.

“Now, stay here while I finish off your friends.” he nudged my body a little bit with his boot, making sure he didn’t stab me where it was considered fatal in this realm.

“Fuck off..” I groaned out, lifting my head tiredly, trying my best to glare at the masked bastard, but only managing to lift my head high enough to look at his chest before dropping it again.

He clicked his tongue, seemingly annoyed by my remark, before crouching down and stabbing my thigh, making sure I couldn’t get away which resulted in a more pained shout before he stood back up and left me, muttering to himself that he would have to be fast.

While he left, I tried to gather my strength back, but hearing the sound of the end game collapse made my heart lurch in sudden fear. I always hated this part, where the ground broke and it suddenly felt hotter as the Entity urged for the game to be finished.

Once I had gathered my strength, I started to crawl down the stairs, being careful not to slip up and fall down them as I used my arms to pull myself forward. I knew that if everyone left then he would come back and put me on a hook, but it didn’t matter to me, as long as the others got out I would be fine with dying again (though internally I wanted to cry from frustration, at this point I had been jokingly referred to the ‘last resort’ by the other survivors due to how many times I’ve selflessly died just so they could escape, and while the joke was originally started by Ace, it slowly made its way around camp, and while most thought it was nothing but harmless, Dwight, Meg, Jake, and Claudette knew that it hurt my feelings to be seen as that).

I had managed to make it out of the main building, and just as I continued to crawl, an angelic sound reached my ears and I nearly cried with joy upon hearing it, the hatch was just a meter away from the main building, but if I manage to make it to the hatch and jump in, I would be able to escape. I hurried my attempts in making my way towards the hatch, trying to get my legs to work, I let out a pained groan as my left leg screamed in agony, my body telling myself to rest, but my only chance for escape was right there!

I had just reached the perimeter of the hatch, my hand was outstretched, grabbing the metal edge of the hatch, I used it to pull myself closer, but just as I was about to pull myself in and just let the rest of my body follow after, I felt two hands roughly grab me by my ankles, pulling my body away from the hatch.

“No!” I cried out, clawing at the ground as I tried to grab onto something that would prevent me from moving any further away from the hatch.

“I fucking knew you were going to try to escape!” Ghost Face groaned in annoyance, “Even with that wound on your leg, you still tried to get away!” A laugh escaped him as he dragged me back towards the cabin, obviously enjoying my pitiful attempts at trying to get away.

I was so frustrated at this point that I felt the tears already forming in my eyes, and as I tried to force them away by blinking or rubbing them, it seemingly only made it worse until tears were falling down my cheeks, though it was more so silent crying than loud wailing that some of the survivors did back at camp when things just got too much for them.

I remembered when the other survivors were reminiscing about their pasts, they told stories about what they used to do, or how their first trials went and how most of them ended up breaking down crying afterwards, but I didn’t break after my first trial, or my second, third, fourth, even after my tenth trial, I almost refused to break, and it wasn’t because this hellish dimension didn’t drive me to the brink of insanity- it did, hell for the first few trials I had fell into a depression after learning that this would be my new way of life, but there was no way in hell I was going to let that hinder my assistance to my teammates and it only seemed to force me to push to work harder, but in private when I believed no one was nearby, I would breakdown and cry, and sure maybe I fancied the thought of hurting myself, but I would always stop after the third cut down my arm- the Entity disliked blood being spilt during the small time they usually had to rest (a grace period, if I remember Dwight calling it), the Entity usually made the slight sting of pain that would usually be felt as I cut my skin into an unbearable burning sensation that would end with me dropping the glass shard I had been using and crying my eyes out.

And sure, the thought of one of the survivors finding me like that was highly likely, and even one of the killers, but they weren’t allowed to slaughter during the grace period, so if anything they’d just watch from afar and observe the scenario. I knew the Doctor had spotted me during one of my ‘cutting sessions’ and had suggested during a trial that I come visit him afterwards so he could give me some antidepressants that would help me out (of course I didn’t trust him and just thought this was an invitation to have my brains be fried).

But, Jake was the first to accidentally stumble across me when I was having one of these breakdowns, and he looked worried at first but he understood why I would choose to be in private than having these fits in front of everyone else, he didn’t really say anything, but he offered to listen and stayed with me until I was comfortable with going back to the group.

But now here I was, at my limit and just frustrated as I tried to free my legs from Ghost Face’s harsh grasp and trying to hide my face from the man that took a sick satisfaction in breaking people either mentally or physically.

“Awe, are you crying because of me?” he teased, pulling out his hunting knife as he straddled my back, his weight not fully on me yet, he used his knife to guide my head upwards as the sharp edge dug into my neck in a silent threat, “Smile for the camera!”

There was a bright flash that momentarily blinded me, he pulled the camera back, viewing the picture, but while he was distracted, the blade was still under my neck, and with a deep breath, I pulled my head back and attempted to slice my own neck with his blade. Whatever humiliating shit he had in mind to do to me, I would gladly take death over it.

“Oi!” He called out in surprise, pulling his knife away quickly which ended with it leaving a thin red line across my neck, “Geez, the Doc wasn’t lying when he said you were a bit suicidal.”

I didn’t bother moving to look up at him, knowing that he was just building up to kill me, I’ve seen how he killed the others before, but the fact he was trying to start some small talk before he killed me made me a little annoyed.

“Come on, don’t you want to spend some time with your friendly, neighborhood stalker?” he teased, feeling his knife poke into my shoulder several times, like an annoying younger sibling was trying to get a rise out of the oldest.

A part of me wondered if I acted dead if he’d just be confused and believe I bled out just so the Entity could kill me, and sure it’ll hurt, but anything would be better than having my dying face being added to the man's collection of my friends screaming/dying faces, but it seemed he wasn’t a fan of being ignored because the moment I didn’t give him any sort of response he drove his blade into my shoulder before twisting it, which resulted in my shouting in pain.

“Now, I already know your first name- thanks to Claudette screaming your name while I chased them out of here” he quickly informed, moving the blade slightly in the wound as he continued, “and there’s also the fact that I often see you crying in the woods,” he leaned down dangerously close to my ear, the plastic part of his mask slightly tickling my ear, “oh, and let’s not forget you trying to kill yourself.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled out his camera, quickly pulling my head up to the screen as he scrolled through several maybe thousands of grotesque pictures of my friends murdered and bloody corpses.

“Not that one, not that one, definitely not that one either- I don’t think you have a sexy body like that- not that one, whoops meant to delete that one.” he rambled off, sounding more annoyed that he couldn’t find the right pictures, “I know there in here somewhere, hold on, let me get more comfortable for this.”

I was about to respond but that was when Ghost Face pressed his full weight onto me, his body practically squishing me into the ground as he laid on top of me, his arms on either side of my head as he pulled his camera up to his face- like a teen lying in bed with their feet kicking slightly in the air as they texted their crush- this humiliating scene wasn’t made any better as the knife (which was still protruding out of my right shoulder blade) was pressed on deeply which caused me to whine and groan in pain.

“Just give me a minute, and stay still, you don’t want to make this more awkward than it already is for you.” he practically purred out, before releasing a small ‘aha’ and moving his arms so that I could look at the camera screen, “See? Told you I had pictures.”

“I never said you didn’t..” I muttered out, feeling his gloved hand comb through my hair which made me reflexively jump, and try to get away from him, which made him click his tongue in annoyance, again.

There was this sudden impending feeling falling onto the two of us, like the Entity was urging Ghost Face to wrap things up, which he must’ve noticed because he sat up suddenly, straddling my waist again and ripping his hunting knife from my shoulder, “Sadly our time together is almost over, I do wish that we had some more time to talk, but you just couldn’t have just left your friends die, could you?”

Before I could even utter a response, the blade of his already bloody knife was embedded into my side, making sure it was angled properly to puncture my lungs, and just as I screamed in pain that soon became gargled, he ripped it out and dove it into my back before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling my head back, he forced me to look at the camera, “Say ‘cheese’!” He laughed as I gagged and blood practically poured from my mouth.

With a blinding flash of the camera, he let go of my head as it hit the cold ground with a ‘thud’, my body felt numb, and I knew that the trial was over now, but as my vision was becoming dark, all I heard was his voice echoing around me.

“Oh by the way, the name’s Danny. Better not forget it~”


	2. Don’t go losing your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is the only survivor left with the only thing between her and the killer, the hatch.

Lery’s Memorial Institute, I hated this place for many reasons, it’s small corridors, how any Killer could cut you off if they were smart enough to back track while in a chase, oh and because almost always the killer would be Michael Myers.

It wouldn’t have been bad for most people, but Myers was unpredictable, like Laurie had told me when I had first arrived, she wanted to warn me of his unpredictability first before I ended up getting slaughtered by him, which was ironic in my opinion because my next match was at the Deathslinger’s map, there I met Myers and barely escaped with Jake, Meg, and Claudette protecting me after unhooking me, he had hunted me down the whole match as if I was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen (Which I was quickly told after the match that he did that for the first dozen trials he has with anyone new).

Laurie was quick to teach me how to defend myself by having a piece of glass and stabbing it into the killers back when they were carrying you, which always resulted in them dropping you.

But at this moment, the last thing I wanted was to be anywhere near Michael, he was odd for sure, and I hadn’t been in a lot of trials with him for him to get tired of me, I’ve only encountered him four times, and each time he would chase me and barely focus on anyone else.

Oh, but how did I know it was Michael at the moment? Well, it could’ve been when Meg ran past me and quickly told me, “Sorry.” only for Michael to come from around the corner and give chase to her (luckily there was something to hide behind to prevent him from spotting me).

With only two generators done and two of us already murdered (apparently he wasn’t playing this round), it made the possibility of us escaping beyond low. The first to die was Steve who had made the first mistake of taunting the man, which ended with him being grabbed by his throat and stabbed twice in the chest before being thrown to the floor, and the second was Meg, she had thought she outsmarted the man by constantly running around a series of rooms before silently slinking into a locker, which only ended with her being found just as fast and even after she managed to struggle out of his grip, it only ended with her getting grabbed with her fate ending similar like Steve’s.

Now, all that was left was David and I, and I was either the luckiest or unluckiest person here because while the trial and everything had escalated so quickly, I still had yet for Michael to come after me. Part of me wondered if I had let Michael spot me earlier if maybe Steve and Meg would’ve been alive (though the same part of me doubt Steve would’ve lasted long afterwards), but no wasn’t the time to feel bad for letting the others die from something I couldn’t have prevented, but even now, I could hear frantic footsteps approach me as I was in the main room with the screaming televisions that hung overhead, working on the generator in that room had to be put on hold as David ran in giving me a half apologetic look before motioning behind him, obviously saying that Michael was following him.

I begrudgingly got off of the generator as Michael walked in, and I could feel his eyes bore into me, even if I couldn’t see into those black sockets of his mask, but in that moment I stood there frozen in fear, I had forgotten just how terrifying the man was when his attention was on you and he was just staring you down, but it was enough for me to remember that I probably shouldn’t be letting the man stare at me seeing as he becomes more hostile the longer he stares.

I ran into a room that led to the main halls, maybe I could distract him long enough for David to either find the hatch or get a generator done, but between our chase (and me dropping a few pallets on Michael’s head), I had not only passed up the hatch that was near one of the exit gates, but I had also lost Michael, and no doubt that he had spotted the hatch as well.

I went to find a generator to work on since I had lost the killer, but soon my skin crawled at the horrid realization that I was the last living survivor as David’s scream erupted from somewhere distant in the building.

Silently cursing, I turned on my heels and forced myself to retrace my footsteps back to the hatch, but just as I rounded the corner, there stood Myers on the other end of the hallway with the hatch, wide open with its angelic chorus calling out to me, sitting there in the middle of us. How many times has this happened between Michael and I? At this point, I was convinced this was some type of messed up game of cat and mouse to him.

I glanced down at the hatch and then back at Michael, it seemed we both had the same thought here, which was that only one of us is going to get that hatch, so with a burst of energy, I ran as fast as possible towards the hatch with Michael doing the same, I was going to try and at least jump in before the much bigger male got the chance to close it, but as luck would have it, it seemed mine has ran out at the worst possible moment as I ended up tripping over my own feet, hitting the ground hard, my right hand was outstretched and ended up landing in the hatch, which for a second I thought I would end up having enough time to pull myself in, but just as the thought came to me, the lid to the hatch came down and crushed my right hand with a sickening crack and the sound of tearing flesh.

I let out a pained scream as tears immediately began to fall down my cheeks. ‘Holy fuck!’ I thought frantically, ‘I can’t move- my hand is stuck-!’ with a rush of adrenaline, I tried to pull my hand from under the locked hatch, but all I managed to do was put myself in more pain, I let out an ugly sob, being in too much pain to even care what Michael did to me, hell he could kill me right now and I’d gladly thank him the next time I see him, but of course he wouldn’t be as merciful to give me that.

Instead he stood there over the hatch, his head tilting to the side as if confused by the situation at hand, then again, this was probably the first time something like this has happened with the hatch.

“Just.. just fucking kill me already!” I choked out between sobs, the pain being on the borderline of unbearable as my body screamed in agony.

Myers just stared however, seemingly stuck in deep thought as he possibly considered what to do next, all the while I tried again to pull my hand free, deciding that if he was just going to watch me bleed out then I wasn’t going to give him what he wants and at least attempt to escape.

With a rush of adrenaline that coursed through my body, I repositioned myself to where I had one knee on the floor with my foot on the closed hatch, pushing against it as I pulled my arm back. With the shift in weight, I could feel my muscles pull and the sickening squishing sound that came from pulling whatever was left of my hand out from under the hatch.

The moment my arm was free I shot backwards, my back colliding with the wall behind me as I scrambled trying to get as far away from the still present killer all the while howling loudly the renewed pain coursed through my arm causing my body to be wrack in shivers.

I took deep slow breaths, trying to force myself to calm down, but the blaring sound of the trial coming to an end along with my own heartbeat practically drumming in my ears made me focus on anything but calming down. I became too aware of things around me, the flashing lights, the faint whispers from the Entity itself, the urgent need to get away, the dark spots that began to surround the edges of my vision, and Myers moving over to me- everything just felt wrong in some weird way that I couldn’t exactly place my finger on.

Dread started to fill my gut as I stared up at the towering man, staring death in the eyes (though with how often it happens in these trials, I partially wondered if had became a competition between the other survivors with who could stare death in the face the longest), I tried to move away as Michael leaned down, grabbing onto the scruff of my hoodie with an iron grasp, I was easily lifted into the air, momentarily being strangled by my own clothing before being thrown over the killers shoulder.

I didn’t bother to struggle, my energy already running low as the rest of my adrenaline had run out and now the exhaustion had set in. I felt my stomach practically drop as Myers slashed his knife the pole of a nearby hook, the loud clang of the knife hitting the metal startled me enough to start struggling again, pushing my feet against Myers chest while using my only good arm to try and pull myself from his grasp. The Shape started to move towards the only decently lit room in this whole facility (and if memory serves me right, it’s also Herman’s, the Doctor, office), fear kicked started my body into full panic mode, I started to struggle more violently against the killer now knowing that if I’m not quick enough to get out of his grip then I’ll be hanging two feet off of the ground on one of those meat hooks while the Entity drives it’s spider-like appendages into my body.

A shiver racked through my body at the mental image of dying there in the basement with Myers watching me- like he always do whenever it came to me being on the hook, he likes to watch as I struggle, as I lose hope for anyone coming to save me, as I give up, tell him to go screw himself or muttering a curse word as the Entity impales me with its appendages and I die like I always do in a trial.

The basement stairs were just in sight, and as Myers turned the corner to go down the stairs, his grip suddenly loosened and I was allowed to fall from the Shapes shoulder and ran past him with renewed vigor to escape.

I knew Michael was going easy on me, he was playing fair and giving me a chance to get out, even though with a missing hand that still hurts like hell, my chances of escaping have dropped exceedingly low, I knew I would have to find something to stop the bleeding from the open wound or else suffer from passing out due to blood loss.

I crept around a wall, having Michael no longer being hot on my tail gave me a chance to regain my thoughts and consider what I should do next, I had a time limit and it was ticking down faster than I could keep up with. I gazed at my wounded arm, gagging slightly at the torn muscle and severed bone that protruded from my arm, I had to make a tourniquet fast, so thinking based on pure instincts, I swiftly reminded myself of the glass shard I had in my pocket, pulling it out, I took my hoodie off (looking around real quick to make sure I wasn’t being watched), and then proceeded to cut one of the sleeves from my hoodie off, deciding that that’ll do to stop the bleeding for now.

The distant sound of footsteps put me on edge as I cut strips of cloth from my hoodie sleeve so I could wrap them tightly around my wrist, cutting off circulation and also stopping the wound from bleeding. Now, with the wound dealt with, I had to focus on something more important- how the fuck was I going to get out of this trial?

I held my breath, trying to listen to where Myers could be, if he was somewhere off in the distance then I could risk it and rush for one of the exit gates, I silently hoped that the Entity would take pity on me and allow me to escape from this torture fast with no more wounds being afflicted on me.

Forcing myself forward, I decided quickly to head towards the receptionist area where one of the exit gates were, it didn’t matter if Myers was on the other side of the facility, he could still reach me just as fast once the sound of the alarms from the exit gate goes off. I could sense my time running out, and knew I’d only have enough time to open one of the gates, so rushing out of the building and towards the lever, I pushed it down and kept it down, turning my back to the lever, I waited in silent fear for the tall killer to round the corner in order to stop me.

The exit gate started to power up, this took up to roughly around eighteen seconds to do, watching the three red lights above the lever turn on signaling how far along the process was and just as the third light lit up and the alarm blared, a chill ran up and down my spine.

My head snapped back to the entrance to the facility, only to see Myers making his way over to me quickly, and I knew if he pulls me from the lever he could easily kill me and my decisive strike would be all for nothing, so thinking fast, just as the third alarm went off, I threw myself from the lever, quickly backtracking just as Myers knife came down to strike at where I was standing, he was momentarily stunned, which I used to finish off opening the gate, and the gate was barely open before I just bolted through, nearly getting grabbed by Michael in the process as I ran into the fog and felt more than relieved as I escaped without even a single glance behind me.


	3. Getting to know Legion

The Legion were an odd thing to ever be brought here by the Entity.

First off, they were four killers instead of one.

Second, they were all killers and seemingly shared the same mind- with them referring to themselves as ‘we’ and never ‘me’, ‘I’, or ‘my’- part of me believes it's something they worked out with the Entity.

Third, they were basically four edgy, high school drop-out, teenages that originally just wanted to act tough- went way over their heads after murdering a guy (no thanks to Frank, the presumably ‘leader’ of their group) and were dragged here by the Entity.

But I wasn’t going to be the one to complain about what the Entity believed which killer actually belongs here and which ones should be left out in the real world, no doubt that the cops would quickly figure out it was them and arrest their sorry asses, but again, that’s just my opinion.

To add onto the weird factor, Jeff, the survivor that was brought with them, actually knew them before all this. Most survivors didn’t know their killers- or if they did, they didn’t know them that well to care about them, but the way Jeff would reminisce about the ‘old days’ with just working his minimalistic job to pay the bills, often seeing those rowdy teens hanging out at his store- hell even talking to them and actually getting to know them as a person- it always confused me how someone could kill another repeatedly even after you could basically call yourselves friends at that point.

I myself rarely dealt with any of the Legion in trials, but whenever I do, I almost always escape from them. It’s not that they're bad killers or anything, hell I’ve seen what they could do once they all gang up on you, but their obvious weakness comes from being in a trial separately. Sure, they have that hivemind thing going on that allows them to know the weaknesses of other survivors and what techniques to use in order to kill us quicker, but for me? I barely even stuck around long enough for them to figure out the best strategy to use against me.

I remember going up against Frank for what felt like the fifth time that ‘day’ and saw how he tried to use a trick I normally see him use against Meg- which was backtracking, becoming more unpredictable, trying to cut me off before I vaulted or pulled a pallet down onto him, but just like them, I learned too. I was practically untouchable when it came to them, and I could tell I was annoying them too.

So you can imagine how much of a dumb idea it was to head towards Ormond with hopes of finding some offerings or at least another mixtape for my walkman cassette player that the Entity has gifted me after doing so well in trials recently. I mean, sure, I still died a lot, but it was so rare for me to survive through five trials in a row that the thing that was basically god in this realm had decided to reward me for my good behavior.

I still remembered the day when I was returning from a trial and it held me back in the fog, it’s spider-like limbs reaching out towards me from the sky, and for how terrifying it sounds, I wasn’t filled with fear or dread because for some odd reason a part of me knew it didn’t mean any harm (now thinking back, the Entity probably forced me to stay calm because the moment I returned back to camp, I had a full on panic attack). I remembered as it pressed one of it’s many limbs against my body and its voice echoing in my head, it didn’t sound like a male or female, its voice layered and whispery with the hint of another language hidden underneath as it spoke to me, telling me about how well I was behaving and what reward would I want to receive after performing so well.

It warned me that I would only get one choice, and everytime I did well after a certain period of time, that some reward would be given to me after a trial and would stay with me until I died during a trial.

So I chose one thing that always helped me focus and calm down usually after a tedious and stressful day at school, my walkman.

Sure, it was probably outdated and didn’t fit with everything else, but I enjoyed listening to my old music (the Entity even being so generous to gift me some of my old mixtapes back as well), and I was even more surprised that it followed me into trial as well, which for the most part either helped me out a lot or screwed me over almost too much.

It helped me out because I was able to focus on fixing a generator, but it hindered me as well because I’d be so engrossed by the music that I’d fail to hear the sound of a revving chainsaw, or the heavy breathing coming from right behind me, which ended with me losing my walkman on more than one occasion, but it just made me fight harder to get it back.

I was scolded of course for being so careless and so distracted during trials that the other survivors suggested that I’d leave my walkman at camp- which was quickly proven to be unlikely because it’d just be on me the moment we entered a trial, but I did try to fix this by always playing music that would keep me focused but also put me on high alert to my surroundings.

Sadly though, it appears that the Legion had also noticed my small little reward.

First it was Frank who tried to snatch it from me in the middle of a chase, thinking I was too distracted with trying to get away from him that he didn’t think I notice the loss of one of my possessions, but I did notice, and we ended up spending that whole match fighting over the damn thing (which to some survivors that caught our scuffle, found hilarious and they’d spent about twenty minutes watching us fight like babies over my walkman than do the rest of the generators).

Then there was Susie, she was an odd one for the most part, unlike Frank and Julie (who in my opinion were the most violent of the group), Susie was much more excitable, she liked the thrill of the hunt, she liked surprising the survivors after making them believe they outsmarted her, she liked to stab us a lot during her frenzy, even though technically she’s only supposed to stab us once to inflict deep wound onto us, but she was also nice and extremely friendly, and could be distracted easily if caught up in something. So, one trial she saw me with my walkman and downed me just to ask me if she could listen to it. At first, I declined, but she persisted and even went as far as promising she wouldn’t kill or hook me just so she could give it back to me at the end of the trial.

I felt a bit scummy for doing it, but I ended up lending it to her and it was almost humorous as she ran around, bobbing her head to the music, obviously enjoying whatever mix she had playing on it, and even whispered singing along to the lyrics.

Finally there was Joey, while Frank and Julie had the same reaction to just try and steal it from me (Julie more so threatening to kill me over it), and Susie just perstured me over it until I begrudgingly lending it to her, Joey was a bit smarter and actually waited for me to stop listening to my music before rushing me while in the middle of his frenzy, inflicting me with deep wound, and then pickpocketing my walkman off of me.

Once I realized it was gone (being too busy mending myself to actually take notice), I chased him around the whole trial trying to get it back (which sadly ended with the other survivors watching in amusement as I tried to reclaim my stolen possessions, again).

Hell, one time they’d manage to get Ghost Face (a distant memory recalled his name being Danny) to steal it from me while I was at camp during a grace period. I was sitting with the others, listening to Kate strum her guitar and playing some lovely tunes, being too busy to even notice the bastard sneaking towards my stuff and snatching the walkman.

I never even noticed it was gone until my anxiety crept up on me suddenly and I went to go retrieve it from my satchel (that every survivor was thankfully gifted with in order to hold their offerings), only to find it missing.

Sure, it rematerialized back onto me once I entered a trial, but that just made me keep a watchful eye on it- and the only way I ever found out it was Danny that stole it from me was because the dumbass gloated about it after hooking me, and then proceeded to snatch it off of me again.

I pushed my hair back slightly as a slight scowl appeared on my face, letting out a heavy sigh as I walked around the empty ski resort, and boy did it feel like winter. I always hated going here when the Entity decided to dress me up in something skimpy or too thin- something that wasn’t meant to be worn in the harsh winters of Canada, but I couldn’t complain that much, most of my clothing represented what I wore back then (and on occasion it did try to put me in a dress, which automatically got a rise out of me, and it did stop after a while as I would just go back after a trial and fetch my old clothing), which thankfully I mostly wore nothing but heavy and thin jackets and hoodies.

The resort was deathly quiet, which was unlike the Legion whenever there was a grace period, they were usually really loud and rambunctious, normally screaming and hollering or cackling with laughter as they retold their trials on how they scared someone half to death or managed to kill mostly everyone during a trial, but I couldn’t hear none of that at the moment, perhaps they were just somewhere else.

I knew the killers had their own camp, some of them lingered there if they kept being pulled into trials constantly, but the grace period was a time where both survivors and killers could relax, catch up with one another, actually get to know one another before going back to either being killed or killing.

Hell, even some survivors went out of their ways to visit some of the killers.

As weird as it sounds, some killers didn’t like the thought of killing and were often persuaded (or forced as I’d like to call it) by the Entity to kill. The Wraith was sadly one of the prime targets that needed this ‘persuasion’, but during the grace period he would allow us to roam around Autohaven Wreckers and look for offerings, normally leaving us alone for the most part, observing us from the distance where he’d usually be cloaked, but could only see his outlines in the fog.

The Spirit was a bit more complicated to approach however, while the Yamaoka Estate was a beautiful place to visit and had amazing offerings most of the time, it also was home to the Oni as well, and while the Spirit was friendly to an extent (keeping in mind you don’t accidentally upset her), the Oni was a beast of rage and did not take kind to unwanted visitors, often chasing off any survivors that dared to enter.

But the Legion? Oh, they were like a pack of hyenas. They were territorial as all hell and often liked to gang up on survivors that ventured into Ormond alone (hell, even with two people they’d still gang up on you). They were ruthless and made it clear with how they dealt with trespassers. Since during the grace periods no killer was allowed to harm or kill any survivors the Legion made up for that by humiliating any survivors that they found.

At first it didn’t sound too bad, sure everyone dealt with some form of humiliation in the trial (a shiver ran down my back at the faint memory of being cornered by Danny as he pressed his body close to mine just to see how flustered I’d get before being spotted by Dwight, who nervously excused himself from the situation, and then afterwards thought me and that bastard had a thing going on, which promptly killed me on the inside), but the Legion were a bunch of teens that thought alike, so like any teens, they’d have little traps lying around the area in Ormond, most likely either helped by Amanda or Trapper depending on how painful the trap is.

Extremely painful but not enough to make you bleed? Amanda.

Stings slightly but enough to keep you in one place? Trapper.

Then, the Legion would decide with what they want to do with you, and it could range from simply tying you up and just drawing on your face with permanent marker that won’t come off until your next trial, or strip you down to nothing but your undergarments before leaving your ass in the cold, or if they hated you enough, they’d take turns slowly torturing and stabbing you until you either died from blood loss or they took pity on you and ended your life with a swift knife being lodged into your throat.

So now we’re back to me, walking around in the frozen ski resort, looking for anything of interest while avoiding any and all traps while purposely setting off a few just in case I’d have to make a run for it.

I scavenged through the bushes and glanced at the small wooden towers they had scattered around the area, unlike in trials, Ormond looked cleaner and actually like a ski resort than whatever the Entity had conjured up in order to make it usable for the trials. Even the main building had doors and windows to it until during the trials, which meant that it was way warmer than anyplace else in Ormond, and as tempting as it was to just run inside to get warm, I kept strong and just scanned the ground for any shiny or even plastic items.

I found practically nothing of course, which bummed me out greatly, usually Ormond had mixtapes that ranged from hard metal to some jazzy classics (which I refused to listen to unless I’m severely bored), so the last place I could look was inside the main building.

Now, normally when I decided to go to Ormond and go into the main building, I’d always bring Meg with me because she had somehow befriended the Legion, and whenever I asked how, she replied with;

“I don’t know, they just like that I run fast.”

Which didn’t help me at all with trying to figure out how to rationalize with this group.

I wasn’t their favorite survivor by far, hell I think the only reason they tolerate me is because of my walkman, that or Susie becoming extremely fond of me (another memory calls to me of Susie comparing me to a scared puppy when she found me in Ormond, having a panic attack while searching frantically for my walkman, believing that I had lost it forever).

I was the shortest survivor in the group, standing around 5’1ft, with the Legion being almost as tall as the rest of the survivors it only made sense for them to make fun of my shortness, but Susie was once again the odd one, often being gentle with me whenever I showed signs of a panic attack during trials, sure she’d swipe at me by accident when she was in a frenzy, but once realizing that I was shaking like a leaf and was mostly unresponsive with the exception of me letting out pitiful whimpers, clenching my head in my hands as if to stop the world from spinning around me before I would break down crying and start clawing at my own throat as it felt like something was restricting my breathing, and she would suddenly become gentle, rubbing my back softly while gently grabbing my hands and pulling them away from my neck or wrapping me in an embrace and keeping her arms around my neck, not in a choking hold, and just keeping me from clawing into my neck, all the while she would refuse to move until I stopped shaking and just laid in her arms silently.

Afterwards, she would pull away, pat my head, and run off all the while suggesting I should mend the wound she gave me just moments ago.

I did take note that the other Legion members did become aware of my anxiety attacks, starting with Frank who, upon me being the last survivor in a round where he mercilessly killed all of my friends without even hooking a single one, I ended up panicking and just as he found me in a locker, I completely froze up and started having a panic attack in the middle of him carrying me to a hook which at first must’ve startled him because I wasn’t struggling at all and then all of a sudden I just broken down, not exactly crying, but it was enough to make the leader feel awkward about hooking me, and just allowed me the hatch.

Then it was Joey, who upon noticing the signs of a panic attack (not sure if from experience or just the memories the Legion members shared together), he refused to attack me all game and allowed me to just sit there and pull myself together.

Julie was a bit of a different approach however, while she was like Frank in a lot of ways, she was also a bit more violent and intimidating. So upon the trial starting, Julie made a beeline straight towards me the moment she saw me, grabbing me and throwing me over her shoulder the moment I tried to vault over a window to get away from her, and she brought me struggling body all the way to the killer shack where the basement was and dropping me down onto the floor, informing me that if I tried to leave she would make sure to make my death a long one (which in retrospect was a very poor choice of wording to say to someone with a stress disorder), and one by one she killed the others before coming back for me.

She sat down next to me and practically dragged my body onto hers, having me half lay in her lap and just held me there, it was awkward at first, being in the creepy basement where the Entity most definitely resided the most during trials but also being held in a gentle hug that ended with me getting the hatch.

But here I was, standing in front of the doors to the main building, part of me told myself that I would be fine looking through the old ski resort since the others were gone, but something else told me that I should just leave, I knew something was up, the traps that were normally unnoticeable could be easily seen through the snow and there weren’t as many traps as last time I had came here.

Shaking my head, I came here to find offerings and some mixtapes and found none, it was just a sign from the Entity that I should just go back to camp and start again tomorrow, but something urged me to walk inside.

Grabbing onto the rusted handle to the main building doors, I pulled harshly in order to open it against the cold winds that tried to force it back shut. I slipped in once there was room for me to slip through with the heavy wooden door slamming shut behind me.

Warmth enveloped me like a blanket, wrapping around me tightly and refusing to let go. I sighed with contemptment of just standing there and let the chill of winter wash away, but then came the sound of footsteps that quickly snapped me out of my thoughts of just standing there at the entrance and made me realize that the reason I hadn’t seen any Legion was because they were all inside getting warmed up themselves.

So continuing with my bad decisions, I called out to them, and just on cue the footsteps came to a halt before the sound of someone running down the stairs towards me reached my ears.

At first, I was expecting to feel a knife being derived into me, but instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me and my face being squished against someone’s chest.

“Hi puppy!” Susie joyfully called out, pressing her mask against my forehead like I’ve seen her do from time to time with the other Legion members, “what brings you here?”

I stayed silent for a second, just enjoying the warm embrace before answering, “It’s… really cold outside..” I paused for a second, thinking of something else to say that wouldn’t end with upsetting the hyperactive killer, “... and I wanted to warm up.. is that fine with you..?”

I gave a half smile, looking at the mask where Susie’s eyes should’ve been (I always wondered how some of them could see so well with how small or thin they make the eye holes on their masks).

She tilted her head to the side, pondering what she should do, “Well, the others are out, so we won’t know that you’re here until the grace period is almost over- sure!”

Susie let me go from her tight embrace before grabbing my arm and pulling me along up the stairs, “our room is the warmest in the building, we can allow you to get warm in there.”

I solemnly nodded my head, glancing around the interior to the ski resort building, taking note of the always present graffiti of the Legions name, some empty or full boxes scattered about, and the ever present fire to make up for the cold temperatures sitting in the middle of the lobby.

“Did you bring your walkman?” she asked, opening the door to her room and walking inside while holding the door open for me, which I followed closely behind.

“Like always.” I answered calmly, unlatching it from my side before handing it to her, “I didn’t find any new cassettes this time around.”

She just nodded, letting go of my wrist as she took my walkman and motioned for my satchel, where I kept most of my mixtapes to listen to whenever I leave the camp. Grabbing the strap from my shoulder and lifting it over my head, and held it out to her to take.

I didn’t have to worry about her trying to take any of my offerings since survivor offerings were basically useless for killer’s and taking them would just end with the Entity snatching it away from the killer just to give it back to us. The only thing she tried to steal from me were offerings that changed the map during a trial, but it was usually only the Ormond map or Autohaven she’d wanted, which I never fought her over since I never used the offerings, usually I’m just happy with whatever map the Entity threw me in (unless it was Backwater Swamp- I hated that place).

Susie motioned for me to get comfortable before checking and double checking that her bedroom door was locked just in case Frank or the others were to come back early.

While Susie didn’t downright hate me like Frank or Julie, and it wasn’t like how Joey tolerated me outside of the trials. No, instead she was friendly and welcoming, however she didn’t like how I acted in the trials, and usually I would hear about it after our trials together, but that in itself had made a beautiful (yet odd) friendship bloom.

For the most part, Susie had managed to keep our little meetings after trials private from the others (though we both suspected Joey knew about it and was actually helping us out with not getting caught), but recently I’ve been feeling bold and we’ve been meeting at Ormond after trials, not during the grace periods which put myself in great danger since that meant that if the rest of the Legion chose, they could kill me without any type of punishment being brought to them by the Entity.

There were some instances where I had to sneak up to Susie’s room, she had made a comment about how this reminded her of when she was back home, how she often allowed Frank or the others into her room through her window because her parents didn’t like that their daughter was ‘hanging out with a bunch of punks from school’ and how ‘she should focus more on college than trying to impress some druggies’, but unlike her parents, she actually liked the other Legions. There were a few times where we were nearly caught and I had to hid under Susie’s bed or her closet- hell, one time I had to hang from her window because Julie was sure that Susie was talking to someone, which ended with me running for the hills after I lost my footing and knocked an empty barrel over when I tried to silently sneak away (luckily I wasn’t recognized by any of the Legion and Susie managed to come up with a good coverup for the others to not question her).

I started to take off my work boots, practically kicking them off as I settled myself down on Susie’s bed, “You have no idea how much I wanted to yank those things off.” I let out a slight laugh before laying back on her bed, letting out a slight groan as my body instantly became comfortable on her bed.

“I could only imagine.” Susie replied, taking off her mask and pulling down her hoodie as she sat next to my head, going through my mixtapes and looking for the one that she always liked listening to.

I just silently grabbed the one that had Susie’s name written on it (she had insisted on writing her name on it so I wouldn’t accidentally throw it away), handing it to her, she just smiled at me and put the mix into my walkman before putting on the headphones and pressing play. She had turned the music up a decent amount to where I could faintly hear it, but not high enough that if I were to talk to her she could still hear me.

I rested my head on her thigh, allowing her to pull the rubberband from my hair and play with it. She had always liked to play with my hair, I even caught her a few times braiding the Spirit’s hair- even though it never stayed braided for long due to the odd nature of it and it always became untangled quickly, but I wasn’t going to blame her for at least trying.

Julie’s hair was long enough to braid as well, though according to Susie, it was very rare that the much more violent teen would allow it, while the Huntress had really short hair that couldn’t be braided, and Amanda refused to ever take off that pig head so it was impossible to know if she had long hair or not, but Susie managed by braiding the hair on the pig’s head, and you’d think the guys might’ve been safe from Susie’s odd need to braid any long hair- you’d be considered a fool for thinking that.

Frank and Joey were luckily saved from any hair braids since they had short hair (from what I’ve heard from Susie, I’ve never seen any of them but Susie without her mask), Danny was impossible since the man- like Amanada- was always dressed in his normal attire, no one knew nor cared what the man looked like anyway to try and fight him over it. The Deathslinger, or Caleb as I’ve been told by Zarina, had allowed Susie to put small braids in his hair, simply enjoying the company at his saloon and even kept his hair braided in trials (I couldn’t help but let out a laugh and smile when I saw the one braided piece of hair on the tall male as he fired his gun at me- later on he connected the dots pretty fast that I knew of Susie’s braiding habits).

Most killers that didn’t have hair or wore a mask that covered their face (and refused to remove it) were mostly safe from Susie’s braiding wrath- though a faint memory emerged of spotting Myer’s with only a tuft of fake hair that was messily braided during a trial, and boy did it stuck out like a sore thumb, and this didn’t go unnoticed by the other survivors either, which turned the trial from pained whimpers and screams to bursts of laughter and giggle fits. I was later told by Susie that she thought Myer’s had fallen asleep when she went into Haddonfield and found the man laying on a bed in one of the houses (supposedly his) and attempted to braid the fake hair on his mask, which he responded pretty violently to and nearly choked Susie to death before being quickly pulled into a trial.

I smiled at the memory and glanced up at Susie who was focused on braiding my hair while mouthing the lyrics to whatever song she was listening to. Honestly, she had an odd taste in music, while Frank and Julies were a mix of hard rock and metal- Joey being on the edge of that as well- Susie’s music taste did a whole 180 with enjoy classical and jazz music while also enjoying a bit of pop with a few hints of hard rock in it.

“You’re so pretty.” the words left her mouth, and for a second, I didn’t even think she realized that she said it out loud until the look of shock overcame my features.

“.. Pretty stupid..?” I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper, she gave me a half smile, leaning down slightly to where her dyed pink hair tickled my face a bit.

She shook her head, “No.. just pretty.” she used her hands to pull my bangs back, pulling my head back so her breath ghosted over my own lips, my face becoming more and more red as she slowly leaned in, obviously going in for a kiss, and my heart rate increased, but not from the anticipation of the kiss.

“Susie!” A voice, obviously belonging to Frank, called out which caused me to jump and sat up quickly, head-butting Susie by mistake and causing us both to groan in pain.

“Sorry..!” I whispered, grabbing my boots and satchel, shoving the cassettes into the bag before shoving both items under the bed, I turned to Susie, gesturing wildly towards my walkman that she was quickly trying to pick up, but I just shook my head, grabbing it from her hands, pausing the music and placing it into her nightstand drawer.

The sound of heavy boots started to approach her room, which caused me to become more panicked and scurry across her room towards her closet, getting myself situated between the heavy coats and hoodies, all the while hiding behind a pile of boxes, holding my breath and hoping that Frank would just talk to her through the door instead of insisting on barging in like he always did and then talk to her for about half an hour (standing still for that long never bothered me, but being in such an uncomfortable position and having to make my breathing become minimum was the most difficult part).

Susie closed her closet door, only allowing the door to be left ajar and letting a single strip of light illuminate the closet interior, she moved over to a tall dresser, taking off her hoodie and taking off her shirt, acting as if she was getting dressed as her doorknob jiggled violently.

“Susie, open the door.” Frank sounded a bit annoyed that the door was locked, but it was gone just as quick as it arrived as he stood behind the door silently.

“In a second, we’re getting dressed.” she answered on the fly, not wanting to be suspicious as she grabbed another shirt and slipped it over her body, I had to look away to give her some privacy and keep my eyes from wandering her body.

Once the shirt was on, she walked over to her door and unlocked it, allowing Frank into the room. When he came in, his whole appearance seemed different in a way.

He was more bloodier than normal, which from what I remembered being told by the other survivors, it was like a way to show off how much experience you’ve had, but it never meant that you were actually good while in a trial and often spelled bad news for anyone involved.

“Why were we panicking?” he finally spoke after taking a few glances around Susie’s room, obviously skeptical.

“We thought we were coming back later, but we came back sooner than expected- our screaming simply startled me.” Susie replied back (slightly confusing me in the process) as I admired how quick she can come up with a good excuse on the fly, but then again, from what she has told me about her previous life outside of this realm, I shouldn’t be all too surprised.

“We told us that we weren’t going to be gone for long.” Frank moved closer to the closet door, eyeing the closet in suspicion, like he already knew I was here (Susie must’ve panicked so badly that she probably accidentally told them someone was in her closet).

“Time must’ve slipped our mind.” Susie reassured, taking a seat on her bed, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, showing that she was uneasy.

However, he advanced closer towards the closet door, reaching his hand out to grab the handle until Joey ran in.

“Aye, Frank, man,” he started, panting slightly as he held his head in one of his hands, obviously coming out of a frenzy, “Someone went around the area and disabled our traps.”

I could see Frank’s body tense up as he spun around quickly before walking towards Joey, “Did we see anyone before we arrived?” He asked, obviously directing it towards Susie.

Susie shook her head, “No, and even if we did, we would’ve handled them.”

That must’ve been a satisfying answer for Frank because he then bolted out of the room to patrol the area while Joey stayed behind for a second, giving Susie a look before following after Frank.

When she made sure that they were gone, she closed the door to her bedroom and motioned for me to come out of the closet.

“That was close..” I whispered to her, moving over to her bed and leaning down, “but I guess that’s my cue to leave, hm?”

Susie nodded, helping me gather my things, but as she pulled out my walkman I just shook my head, “Nah, you can keep it until I get put into a trial.”

I grabbed my satchel and boots, putting those on before turning back to Susie who had put my walkman back in her nightstand. She didn’t say much, but her expression was saddening with how upset she looked that I was leaving.

“I’ll try to visit during the next grace period,” I reassured her, “but right now it’s too dangerous for me to stick around.”

I stood from her bed, walking over to her window, pausing slightly as Susie moved in front of me, blocking the window as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

“Susie..” I gave her a worried look, “I promise I’ll be back, you know I always keep my promises.”

“We know,” she spoke softly, her head resting on my own, “We just wish that the others would allow you to stay.”

I fell silent, wrapping my arm around her waist as I looked up at her, giving her a small smile, “How about a goodbye kiss?”

I could see the excitement in her eyes when I suggested it, she nodded her head and quickly leaned down, connecting our lips together as she gave me a small kiss, almost as if experimenting how I would react.

When she saw I didn’t pull or push away after going in for another kiss, she decided to deepen the kiss, tilting her head to the side as she locked her lips with mine. We both stood there, our arms locked together as we pulled away, panting.

I gave her a warm smile, pressing our foreheads against one another before whispering, “I should probably get going before the others come back..”

Susie nodded, “Yeah, you should probably do that..”

We let go of each other, she moved out of the way of the window and allowed me to crawl out, being careful as to not get caught by the other Legion as I bolted out of Ormond with the biggest grin on my face.


	4. Eight trials later, and I still hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Danny being Danny

“The Entity didn’t play favorites nor do they try to make the trials unfair because they dislike a survivor.”

I idly remembered being told by Dwight after my fifth game with Ghost Face, where the fucker had managed to kill me, over and over again, and it wouldn’t be as bad, if it wasn’t for the fact that after the second trial with the bastard did my fellow teammates decided to work against me.

Often they’d block my way when I was trying to loop Ghost Face around a pile of junk, or they’d slam a pallet down in front of me in the middle of a chase, causing me to feel the blade of the hunting knife be impaled into my back. Hell, Nea stood next to the hook I was on, only watching as the Entity’s claws emerged a bit faster than it should’ve before the bastard returned to give chase, only for Meg to come in and save me, asking me why Nea didn’t do anything and all I had to give her was a shrug.

Now though, whenever I was in a trial and they saw it was Ghost Face, two of my fellow survivors would just abandon me. Sure, I could’ve just abandoned my teammates at the start of every trial too if I found out it was Ghost Face, but instead I held my head up high and took whatever suffering the Entity wanted from me (that, and also the Entity punished those who abandoned the trials).

That new guy, Felix, even though he’s been in a decent amount of trials, was still getting used to how they worked, and one trial he tried to block Danny who was hot on my tail, but was unsuccessful and only managed to get my ass back on the hook again.

Now, I was in another trial, my body was sore and every muscle ached, it called for me to take a break, to go into a locker and relax for a bit, but I was so frustrated that if I saw that stupid mask again, I may try to actually punch it, and it was spite that kept my body going and forced me to work on the generator on top of one of the hills at Ormond.

I kept an eye out for anything that looked to be even slightly odd, if I saw any sign of movement or anything that posed a threat to me, I was gone and moving onto the next generator if the killer didn’t follow.

Normally, our bodies healed after trials thanks to the Entity, but if we were thrown into a trial repeatedly with no break in between, then our bodies suffered with horrible bruising where we’ve been stabbed or impaled or long scratches that normally formed in areas where we hurt ourselves.

My eye twitched with annoyance as I saw the familiar dark figure stalk towards me, which I stared back in defiance, my gaze harsh and full of hatred, I kept working on the generator as I kept staring, which in return ended up revealing him. A single sigh could be heard before he full on sprinted towards me, and I didn’t move until he was coming up the hill, letting the generator pop off, I kicked my feet up and practically lept from off of the top of the hill, slamming my feat down on the ground and pushing myself to run towards the main building.

I had a full team, no one had abandoned me yet, but it was still early in the match so the moment they saw Ghost Face chasing me, they would definitely leave me to deal with him.

I ran into the lobby of the old ski resort, I could practically hear the excitement from how close the bastard was behind me. I could hear his breathing picking up, the silent but noticeable laugh he did as he followed me close behind- fuck, he could stab me right now and with how badly abused and sore my body was (to the point where I ran with a limp all the time), I wouldn’t be surprised if I went down with one hit, but I pressed on.

If he wanted to play games, then I could too.

I rounded a pile of boxes that normally had a pallet leaning against it, grabbing onto the pallet, I practically slammed it down onto Ghost Fuck’s head. I could hear the pallet creak and sound as if it was going to break from the impact alone, but I didn’t stick around to see if it was true.

No, instead I bolted straight up the stairs and right to another pallet, waiting for the fucker to show up. If he wanted to be stubborn and not do his job and just kill me already, then I wasn’t going to play nice with him.

I kept an eye behind me in case he went the opposite way to cut me off, but when the feeling of my heartstrings being tugged and becoming extremely exhausted was felt, I knew I was abandoned by more than one person this time, and the sound of someone screaming in pain was enough to make me realize that two of my teammates abandoned me and the fourth one was injured and would most likely leave me too due to how the trial was going.

And that’s exactly what happened. I watched them as they ran, injured across the snowy field, but the moment they spotted me, they just stopped dead in their tracks, eyes locked onto mine, before their body fell over as if he was just downed, and that’s when the feeling of hopelessness set in.

I didn’t even bother to look for the hatch, I just immediately sat down on the walkway, my back pressed against the wall and just sat there, hoping that the bastard would just find me fast and get it over with. Hell, I even knocked down the pallet just to see if he was close enough to hear it.

I felt a chill run down my spine, telling me that he was looking in my direction, and when I saw that stupid mask peek around the corner to peer at me, I could feel the slight scowl appearing on my face.

“Well, go ahead and get this over with!” I huffed out, throwing my hands in the air before letting them plop onto my lap, “It’s not like anyone’s going to save me.” I mostly muttered the last part to myself, but even I knew Danny heard it from his head tilt.

He stood from where he was crouched, remaining surprisingly silent as he moved closer to me.

“What? Got nothing funny or crude to say to me? Are you getting tired of this constant game of cat and mouse?” A forced laugh came from me as I felt my anger building up, but I knew myself too well to know that I wouldn’t dare let it out on a killer, “No, of course you’re not- you love this! I bet you find this scene so hilarious, don’t you?”

I looked up at the killer now standing above me, his mask peering down at me, no knife in sight, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to stab me at the last second.

His silence only made me nervous, but I didn’t care if he could see it or not, I looked back down at my lap and simply looked out at the snow covered landscape, a scowl on my face, “‘The Entity doesn’t play favorites’, my ass.” I grumbled out, taking the glass shard from my pocket and throwing it to the side, out of reach.

“There, now I can’t get out,” I looked back up at Danny, “Just fucking kill me already.”

He still remained silent, his head tilting slightly from left to right, I had no idea what he was doing (if he was doing this just to freak me out, well it was working), but him not responding just made this whole situation feel even more ridiculous.

“Say something, jackass!” I snapped, kicking my leg out, trying to hit him with my foot, but he easily side stepped away from me, just out of reach of my leg as he continued to just stare, “I feel like I’m going insane.” I groaned out before curling up and just hugging my legs, I didn’t want to look at him anymore, but the bastard just crouched down and looked at me like a confused dog (a rabbid, ugly one at that).

I just looked away from him, keeping my eyes locked onto my hands that were securely gripping my legs, not letting him have whatever satisfaction he is getting from this.

Finally, he made a sound. It was a simple, long, exaggerated sigh, but it was enough for me to know that something wasn’t wrong with the killer for staying silent for so long.

“Are you really that mad about this?” he asked first, resting his hand under his chin and curiously (if you could even call it that) eyeing me.

“Mad? Dude, I have been up against you for eight rounds now- Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” I exclaimed, again throwing my hands in the air, glaring at the asshole in front of me.

“Only eight? I swear it’s been a bit more than that.” He joked, chuckling to himself before moving closer to me, reaching his gloved hand out to run it through my hair, pulling my bangs out of my face just to get a better view at my eyes, which called him to let out a low whistle, “Nice black eye, boo.”

My face involuntarily turned a brighter shade of pink at the nickname, forgetting that he had decided to give me one after overhearing Susie calling me Puppy, but the way he said it wasn’t in an endearing or loving way like Susie, no it was like the slip of the tongue for him. He rarely said it, and whenever he did, it never meant anything good.

“No thanks to you.” I groaned, yanking my head away from his hand, taking note how cold his leather gloves felt against me.

“I guess I’ve been a bit harsh with you.”

“Ya think?”

“Don’t interrupt, boo.” He scolded quickly, pressing his index finger against my lips in a quick shushing motion.

He went silent himself, looking off in the distance as if he had heard the distant sound of a generator being worked on, but I knew what it was from the sudden feeling of dread and my body tensing up, it was obvious that the Entity was near. Susie told me that the Entity often talked to them during a trial, either spouting words of approval during a match or angry yelling and disapproval if they did poorly. So when Danny suddenly snapped out of his stupor, he let out a dark chuckle before standing back up to his full height.

“Let’s make a deal,” he suddenly suggested, strolling across the walkway and leaning on the railing, staring me down, “and maybe this little nightmare of yours can end for today.”

“A deal?” I laughed at the thought of agreeing to anything that bastard has to say, “Oh, fuck off with that shit.”

“Just listen, or else the Entity may get even more mad at you.”

“The fuck did I even do wrong?”

“Beats me,” he shrugged, pulling out his knife to twiddle in his hands, “Now, the deal is simple, just let me put you on a hook one more time, and the Entity will allow you a really long grace period, and then afterwards you’d be put into normal trials without seeing my face for- well as long as the Entity desires.”

I sat in silence, listening to him explain the deal, and even letting out a short laugh, “That’s it? Just die horribly one more time and then- bam! Suddenly all is forgiven!”

“Or we could continue this game of cat and mouse- and trust me, what the Entity has planned isn’t something you would want to be a part of.” Danny warned, I could feel the smile in his voice, knowing damn well that I’d do anything to not see his ugly mug again.

“... Fine..”

“Excellent choice!” he clapped his hands together before grabbing me from up off the ground and throwing me over his shoulder.

The next few moments are spent with him bringing me into the basement, throwing me on the front hook while the Entity claims another victim- and it’s all spent in silence.

Not a peep from Danny nor me, but a deal’s a deal and I’d be happy to just be back at the camp, maybe go to Susie and cry in her arms about the shit I had to go through, but as I felt those spider-like claws plunge into my body, I could see Danny standing there watching me as I was taken off of the hook and felt the fog surround me, bringing me back to the campfire, and you know what?

Eight rounds of dealing with this bastard, and I still hated him.


End file.
